


Spaceball

by etmuse



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had seemed like such a good idea to start...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaceball

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely friend Harry prompted me with 'Firefly' and the word 'Spaceball'. This is the result.

This had seemed like such a good idea. To start with. It was nothing like any of their usual games.

Except for Jayne trying to cheat, anyway. Even in a game with no real rules.

Floating around the cargo hold, weightless, trying to get a hand to an equally weightless basketball… that was definitely different. Fun.

Trouble was, none of them had thought this through. The only switches to turn the hold’s grav system back _on_ were in the engine room and the bridge.

And they were _floating_.

Kaylee sighed and pushed off the ceiling. This might take a while.


End file.
